


Daddy Dean

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Dean Winchester FanFics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean winchester x female reader - Freeform, Dean x Female character, F/M, No Smut, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: Reader is pregnant and is scared to tell Dean. Requested on Wattpad. P.S. sorry for the sucky summery it's been a while.





	Daddy Dean

You had been hiding this secret for months now, not knowing how Dean would respond to the news. It terrified you to think that he might push you away once he found out, you wouldn't be able to live without him if he did. There was no hiding it anymore, you had already developed a small bump and was surprised he hadn't noticed all your cravings. Sam was the first in the bunker that night after a successful hunt, he smiled down at you and left the room, his bedroom door closing a moment or so later.

"Hey babe." Dean greeted you and a smile lit up your face, he placed a small peck on your lips before he hurried off toward the showers. This was going to be a lot harder than you expected, but it was now or you would chicken out again.

"Dean?" He looked at you through the mirror as he shucked his t-shirt off.

"What is it?" He had noticed how scared you looked and stepped up beside you, holding you in his arms.

"Nothing." You said before scolding yourself, you had to tell him!

"There's just something I have to tell you." He nodded for you to continue but when you didn't he began to unbutton his jeans, motioning his head for you to join him.

"Come on, you can tell me while we shower." He said but you knew as soon a he saw you naked he would be suspicious, he had just stepped from his jeans and was reaching for his boxers when you finally said it quickly.

"I'm pregnant Dean." His gaze shot up to yours and you couldn't help but look away, hands propped on his hips as he cleared his throat.

"That's great baby!" He said and your eyes shot up, he was smiling up at you like he had just won the lottery.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he paused though as he looked into you eyes, "why am I the only one that actually seems happy about this?" He asked and you sighed a hand coming up to place against your forehead.

"I am happy Dean, thrilled! I just--I had expected you to be angry or--"

"Angry? Why would I be mad at you, you mean the world to me darlin'!" He said as he brought his hands up to cup each of your cheeks. "I love you, how could I ever be mad at you? Hell if I was gone be mad at someone I'd be mad at myself, it's not like you forced me." You chuckled at him, always the smart ass. He kissed you and motioned for you to join him again as he finally stepped from his boxers.

"Now, get your sexy ass in there!" He said, pulling the curtain back for you as you undressed. You had expected the shower to get nice and steamy quick but had been wrong, he bathed you and held youvfrom behind once you had bathed him.

"You are my world and I can't wait for you to have this baby, so I can spoil it and teach it the things Sammy and me should'a been taught." He whispered, lips touching your cheek before he turned you, kneeling down in front of your body before placing his lips on your stomach.

"God baby, I love you." He smirked up into your eyes before standing so he could kiss you, saying it back several times before you finally got out of the shower.

"Hey guys--what are you smiling so hard for?" Sam asked Dean as the two of you walked from the bathroom, hands intertwined.

"We're pregnant." He answered, a around little smile forming on his face.

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly, you nodded and he picked you up and spun you in a circle before placing you back on your feet so he could look down it your eyes.

"I'm so happy for you!" He said and hugged Dean tightly, then hugged you again before he offered to buy you dinner to celebrate. As you all sat and you watched Dean talk animatedly about the pregnancy and what named he would love, you knew there would be times where this life would be hard but there was no doubt in your mind as to whether the two of you would make it through anything together. A smile spread across your face as you realised that Dean would be a great father, and you a great mother. The four of you against the world, your family.

\---THE END---

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one, it's been a while so I decided to post one from Wattpad. If anyone is interested my username is the same deanscherrypie67. Thanks and happy reading :-)


End file.
